Why did this happen now?
by ordermask
Summary: This is jusy a preview of a story a chapter that i wanted to right ahead for the story. There is no Bella-there is a boy named jack he is a wizard-this is a slash
1. Chapter 1

Chapter

Chapter

Note: This is just a chapter two one of my stories, a scene I have been dying to right so I skipped ahead. Just a preview in the future. This is a slash.

I don't own anything, I don't own twilight or harry potter I just own Jack.

I was in a panic the whole way Edward drove me home, they were coming death eaters were coming to Forks-but I wasn't sure when. they couldn't know I was here, I mean they would have shown up by now right?

Maybe what I saw was not right-just like Sirius-but I wasn't going to take that risk again I was going to make sure-then take action. I don't want to lose someone I love not again.

I knew Edward was watching me intently "Jack are you alright?" he asked softly

I gave a heavy sight "Yeah just a little intense meeting your family and all" I said giving him a reassuring smile.

He smiled and turned back towards the road "don't worry so much" he took his hard cold hand in mine "They loved you-especially Esme" he said giving it a squeeze.

I smiled I was really glad his family accepted me but that wasn't my main concern at the moment-I needed to go home try and calm down and figure out if they were coming-if I needed to leave-because Tom was coming-coming to kill me.

We arrived at my house in no time- we sat in the car in silence-it was an dead silence- I knew that he knew, that something was not right.

I wanted to tell him everything about me- I was a wizard-a evil wizard killed my whole family and wants me dead. But I couldn't bring myself to do it-that's is very selfish of me, Edward told me everything about me and is entire family-I have told him nothing. I tried to convince myself it was for his protection-but no it wasn't, if I told him everything would be real again and I would have to go back to that world-and that was the last thing that I wanted.

"Edward…." I began slowly "If I were to tell you something really terrible…" I turned my head towards him, his gaze was strong and held confusion.

"Would you promise not to hate me-'

He shook his head "I could never hate you" he placed is his cold hand on my cheek

I gave a heavy laugh "This is the last thing I've never wanted" I felt tears running down my cheeks.

He shook his head at me in confusion, he had no idea what I was talking about-I was somewhat glad.

"I'm just so angry all the time" I said giving out a long breath

He rubbed his hand into my hair "Jack-

I gave another laugh "why does this have to be so hard?" I questioned looking up at the car ceiling.

"Jack what's wrong?" his voice was filled with panic-he wasn't sure what to do.

I looked down at my hands twisting them so tightly they almost went numb-I was going to speak again but his phone went off.

He gave a heavy sigh and dropped his hand from hair. "What Alice?" he questioned opening his cell phone.

I watched anger melt from his face "What kind of visitors?" he asked so quietly I barley heard him.

God. It was the death eaters? No they would be here for me not them-right? I needed to get out of the car.

"Alright I'll be there" he gave a heavy sigh and put his phone way.

He looked towards me with a soft smile but behind his eyes held panic.

"Everything alright?" I asked trying to keep calm

He turned toward his body towards me "Yes" lie

"Your not staying with me tonight" it wasn't a question

He took his hands and placed them on my flushed cheeks-and rubbed them gently.

"No" he said softly " I have to go back home-Carlisle needs me back tonight" he brought his forehead to mine.

"Nothing to bad I hope" I said softly opening my eyes to look into his topaz eyes that were already looking into mine.

"I don't think so" he was telling the truth " Alice saw some visitors coming?" he said breathing in my breath.

"Vampires?" I questioned hoping maybe it was that.

His eyes got hard. "No-defiantly not" he said wit a grateful sigh "They seem to be human that had just lost there way" he said with unassuring eyes.

"Alice is not sure" it wasn't a question

He gave a heavy sigh "she believes that something is not right" he told me "So I'm going back to make sure."

I knew at that moment that Death eaters would be coming-but why would they stop at Edward's.

"What time will they get here?" I asked

He smiled "a little past one-you should be fast asleep by then" he reassured me with a smile.

I gave him a nod " Will you be here tomorrow?" I asked

"Yes I wouldn't leave you" that made my stomach hit the floor

Tears were now pouring out of my eyes and staining my cheeks, It did not go unnoticed by him.

"Why are you crying?" he asked cradling my head in his hands

My head was screaming of things to tell him but my stubbornness was stopping me- I just kept thinking tell him-please just do it, everything will be alright. I knew he had the right to know, but I was to scared he would run away and never come back.

I was scared I was going to lose another person I loved.

"Nothing" I laughed as I wiped my eyes on the back of my sweater. "I'm just tired-that's all" I said placing my hands on his leather jacket, he flinched.

"Sorry" I muttered " I forgot I should be more careful" I said with a laugh

"Well discuss this tomorrow" he told me as he wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

He dropped is right arm from my cheek and traced it slowly down my spine making me shiver, his breath was coming quickly against my skin, his lips came slowly down to mine cold touching warm. I gasped and pressed my lips back to his, somehow my hands wound up in his hair. He parted his lips for a moment, I felt an urge of energy, I traced the tip of my tongue of the bottom of his lips and nipped it gently.

Immediately he froze not responding to my lips. His hands gently, but with irresistible force pushed my face back.

"I'm sorry-" I gasped trying to control my breathing

His eyes were wild, his jaw clenched in acute restraint. He held my face inches from his. He was trying to control himself and not go over the edge with me-but I wanted to go further-but the slightest touch could kill me.

He didn't let me move an inch, I watched as the excitement in them fade gently.

"Better?" I breathed

He nodded "We can never be together like Emmett and Rosalie" It was a statement not a question.

His eyes got sad "No" he said sadly

"Can we try?" I asked with a plead in my voice "Don't you want to try?"

His eyes were wild again "You have no idea" he drawled "How much-but we can't"

My eyes filled with tears again. "We can be careful" I said clinging to his jacket with my hands.

He shook his head "I would lose control I can't risk it'

"You thought that when we kissed" I croaked "You don't kno-

He grabbed my head in his marble hands. "That's different-seeing you like that-being with you like that-" he struggled clenching his eyes shut. " I know I would lose control-maybe in time-but it's a very small chance" he opened his eyes.

"Promise" I whispered

He was reluctant "I promise" he whispered

I nodded softly pulling away from him and leaning on the headrest of is car.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I whispered and stepped out of the car.

I almost ran to my house but I didn't want to seem more suspicious in front of Edward then I already was. I made sure he was gone, pretending to fiddle with my keys-then I threw open the door.

"Angelina!" I screamed

Her human self came running towards me with frantic eyes.

"Change back" I told her

She snapped her fingers and instantly was her three foot purpled eyed house elf again.

"What is wrong sir Jackie?" she asked

I bent down in front of her gently "Death eaters" I said simply

She immediately started to cry. "We must leave sir Jackie for own protection" she said grabbing my hand trying to drag me.

"I can't" I said pulling her towards me

She sobbed even harder "But Jackie must-they will kill Jackie and I will be all alone" she slammed her small body towards my chest.

"If anything bad should every happen to me go to Hermione" I told her petting her head softly "But I will do everything in my power to make sure it does not alright" I said pulling back looking into her wide eyes.

"But sir Jackie-" she sobbed

I shook my head as tears filled my eyes "Everything will be alright-I promise" I whispered picking her up and placed her tightly towards my chest.

I sat with Angelina watching Conan, with her on my lap as she quietly sobbed, I tried to soothe her but I had to just let her cry it out.

I really had no plan to what to do-but all I knew was I had to stop them for whatever they were coming to do or what they were going to do. I knew before this night was over everything was going to change between me and Edward- he was finally going to know the truth-and that scared me the most-that he wouldn't love me anymore.

I assumed it was only death eaters coming because my scar was not burning me in anyway. Maybe there were not coming for me at all-tom was recruiting dark creatures maybe he was trying to get his death eaters to gather Vampires.

I sighed and looked at the clock it was almost time to go, I looked down to see Angelina already asleep. I got slowly off the couch trying not to stir her, and headed towards the closet down the hall.

I opened the closet and was greeted with the top shelve filled with one pair of boots and the rest with whiskey-but on the bottom was a black trunk. I bent down and blew the dust off of it.

"here goes nothing" almost five months of repression and now it was going to come all back,

I threw it open with a loud clank-it was filled with scattered newspapers of the daily prophet, school books, quills, photo albums, the two way mirror Sirius had given me for Christmas, also his wand. Then a heavy bowl the filled with murky liquid sloshed around but never spilled-it was my pensive.

It held all of my memories-stuff I needed to look over-maybe memories that I have overlooked I missed. I haven't used it since I left London. So every memory in there was mostly contained dark ones.

I pushed it over to the side and found my wand on the bottom-it was a normal size wand-black-there was no grip at the wand, the tip of the wand bent slightly. I stuffed it in my pocket just as I was about to close the trunk, something glimmered in the corner of my eye.

On the bottom of the trunk was a small emerald vial of verastisruim that I had stolen from my old potions master before I left.

'Just in case' I thought as I shoved it in my pocket and shut the closet door.

I stopped back into the den gave a quick kiss on Angelina's forehead, and reluctantly walked out of my home.

It was cold enough outside that you could see your breath-I almost had the urge to go back inside and get a jacket, but I didn't want to risk waking Angelina up.

I surveyed the block making sure no one was around, and quickly appratted into a snow white mist.

I felt a familiar tug in my stomach as I landed on the edge of the forest by Edward's home.

I walked most of the way on the dirt road, which assumed was created when they drove back and forth from school.

Panic filled me as I saw the white mansion come closer as each step I took, I wanted to run away and hide-but I couldn't it was already to late.

They were out on there lawn about 50 from the front door-Carsile stood in front as most of his family Hung in the back wary of the cloaked masked people in front of them.

There were at least five death eaters, the fifth one was at the head speaking to Carsile while the others hung in the back-keeping attention and wary because of the Vampires.

The moment I stepped on there massive lawn, there eyes all met mine, most of there eyes held fury and disapproval. They thought I was fragile, naïve, and to smart for my own good. But this was going to change everything-there whole thought of me was going to go out the window.

It scared me but I kept going.

The fifth death eater seemed to notice and turned his cloaked body towards me, he stepped forward leaning on his black cane.

'Lucius' I thought

The other four were ready to follow but his arm flew up and silenced them, he kept moving forward so did I we met up about 20ft from each other.

"Mr. Mercer" he spoke threw his mask

I gave him a smirk "lucius"

He laughed and waved his hand over his mask, it disappeared in a puff of black smoke, showing his platinum long blonder air and pale skin.

"You're the last person I expected to see here" he spoke silkily

I laughed darkly "Well not to sound all to cliché" I began " Ditto"

His ice blue eyes rain over my body "The-Boy-Who-Lived" he laughed

I waved my hand "I usually go by Jack"

He laughed "Of course" he nodded

I stared at him with hard eyes "recruiting Vampires are you" I stated

He smirked at me "Always where to smart for your own good, Mr. Mercer"

I laughed "yeah well what can you do"

He walked towards me with curiosity "You put quite hysteria threw the wizarding world Mr. Mercer" he said with knowing eyes "Everyone thought you were kidnapped or dead" he snickered

"But your dark Lord new better" I stated

He titled is head "But of course" he smiled "You are apart of him-he could sense you-but he new not were you were"

My heart swarmed with happiness "Well I guess I'm just a little bit smarter then e had thought" I spat

He nodded his head "just by curiosity why did you leave Mr. Mercer?" he asked titling his head up at me

"Are you deranged" I snapped

He tisked at me "Mr. Mercer not need to be rude"

"You know why I left-so should your ole precious dark lord!" I shouted

He nodded his head knowingly "To escape the world you came to know and love-then to betray you in amount of a few years" he trailed "A world that put so much wait upon your shoulders-to save them from darkness-to be looked upon as a savory-it was all to much- they wanted to be saved…." He trailed

He stepped forward "But you also needed saving-you were lost-you lost everything you held dear to you…."

His words were cutting into me deeply, I stared ahead at nothingness.

"you lost your parents when you were just an infant-and your Godfather when you were fifth teen" he informed me but I already new " all of this append because of you Mr. Mercer- there dead because of you" he whispered to me.

I looked up into his eyes shaking slightly "Tell me something I already don't know" I whispered darkly

He smirked and stepped back "So you come here to this small town-and meet vampires" he began "Befriend them I see" he looked back at them

They were frozen they did not move, there eyes held shock and confusion there were not sure of what was going on-I looked at Edward his eyes held fury his fits clenched tightly.

"Well you know me I always end up in trouble" I laughed "Tis my nature"

He didn't look away from the Cullens "But not friendly enough" he began "To there confused and shocked expressions they did not know you were a wizard" it wasn't a question.

"No they didn't" I croaked

He brought his eyes towards me "How I wonder-with a seer and a mind reader amongst them?"

I smirked at him "Wouldn't you love to know-you know I don't like to tell secret" I told him.

He shook with laughter "You always were good actor-kept secrets very well" he trailed "You would have made a great slytherin"

My eyes got hard "thank god I didn't" I spat

We stared at each other in a quiet silence, the only thing I could hear was my heart pounding in my chest waiting what was to come next.

"Protego!" he shouted as he sharply looked towards the cullens, a shield covered them and the whole entire house.

Shit was about to got down.

"No interruptions" he smirked as he looked back towards me

I tilted me head "Of course"

he smirked "Mcnair" he shouted his eyes never leaving mine

a masked death eater hurried towards Lucius

"Hold him" he said darkly

McNair held my arms back tightly behind my back, as I watched Lucius draw his wand from is cane. I knew what was coming but I did not struggle.

"No struggle Mercer?" he questioned with a laugh

I looked at him with all seriousness " It's nothing that I don't deserve" I whispered sadly

He nodded "CRUCIO!" he pointed

My body thrashed in McNairs arms, my body felt like I was being burned alive, the flames coursing through my veins.

"Scream for me Mercer" he laughed darkly

I held my eyes tightly closed, and shook my head. "No" I snapped

He laughed "Let him go McNair" he nodded

"Sir-" he began

He smiled "So you can help me make Mercer scream til his voice goes hoarse"

McNair laughed darkly from behind me " Crucio!"

I fell to the ground arching my back, my arms twitching two my side- I probably looked like a half squished bug waiting to get up and walk again..

I opened my eyes I looked through Lucius feet to see Edward pounding on the shield trying to get through, but there was nothing he could do, he looked like an animal his eyes were enraged with anger, venom dripping from his mouth, Emmet and jasper were doing there best trying to hold him back-trying to cause him further injury from the shield.

I watched Lucius bend down inches from my face wand still held high above my body.

"Just like a Gryffindor" he teased

I started laughing "You can do better then this" I choked out

He smirked and stood up, "Enough!" he yelled to McNAir

The pain ceased, I gave a cry full sigh, and stood up on shaky legs.

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with" I said with a plea in my voice

The death eaters that I had not noticed surrounded me were all laughing, but Lucius hand ceased them.

"You want death Mercer?" he asked with curiosity "Why?"

I gave a sigh and looked towards the sky. " All of this is happening because of me" I began " People that love me and do anything to save me always end up dead."

I turned my head towards the shield seeing Edward clinging to the shield ignoring the electrical snaps he was getting. I didn't want to lose him, he was the one thing that escaped me from the darkness I was in, now he was touched by the evil I knew all to well.

"The more you care the more you lose" I said looking at Edward " I'm tired of playing"

Lucius looked amused by this, he nodded "Such a Gryffindor." He laughed" Just like your filthy Muggle Mother-"

My jaw connected with his face before he could even finish, intensely McNair grabbed my hair and yanked me back towards his chest, his wand pressing under my neck.

"Alright Mercer" he through back his head and drew back his wand "AVAD-

Suddenly a blinding white flash flew right into Lucuis and disappeared, so did McNair I looked to see half the death eaters disappear by the sudden attack but they wouldn't be gone for to long.

Suddenly the snow white mist stopped in front of me, it was Hermione

Her eyes were filled tears "JACK!" she cried and she latched onto me

She sobbed into my chest "We all thought you were dead-"

I yanked her back in anger " How did you find me!" I shouted

She ceased crying "Jack-

I shook her "HOW!" I screamed

She regained her composure "Angelina-she came to me frantically-crying saying you were in danger-" she rushed

I pushed Hermione back "Do they no I'm here?" I asked trying to calm myself

Hermione shook her head "No" she began "Jack this doesn't matter we have to get you back before-"

I laughed darkly "Leave before the come back is it" I began "Hermione there are never going to stop attacking me!" I shouted

"Then what do expect us to do when they come back?" she yelled throwing her hands up in the air

I took my wand out of my pocket "Unforgivable" I told her

She gasped and threw her hands over her mouth "Jack we can't-"

I shook my hand "You don't-but I am" I told her with a hard stare

She grabbed her hands to her chest " Jack you can't-you'll be sent to Azkaban-

"Well I'm glad I was never registered" I said as I tilted my head.

She grabbed my sweater and shook me "Jack this is serious-

I pushed her back gently "I know this is serious" I screamed "They are going to pay for what they did-they are going to show us no mercy- than neither are wee" I yelled

She looked to the ground, then looked over at the shield" In front of muggles" she said softly

"There not Muggles" I whispered, afraid to look at the shield. "There Vampire"

She gasped and looked back at me wit wide eyes. "You've been mingling with Vampires!" she turned around fully almost walking towards the shield.

"You can study them later" I shouted as I yanked her back towards me

She gave me a nod " Are you going to help me?" I asked looking down at her

She looked into my eyes, " Jack I'm not-" she shook her head from side to side

I grabbed her shoulders and brought her face close to mine " I'm not asking you to kill them" I informed her " I just asking you to stop going by the book-this is not going to stop unless we do something-"

She let out a sob "You mean kill them!" she whispered "Jack"

I shushed "Hermione I would never ask you to kill them" I assured her "I'm asking you when I'm forced to…" I began searching her face

"Don't stop me" I felt tears coming down my face.

She let out a cry "Jack….." she trailed she grabbed her head

"Snap out of it!" I screamed at her "Your one of my best friend-promise me" I cried.

She stepped back at me cried looking into the sky, suddenly a swirling of black clouds.

"There coming" I whispered, she immediately stopped crying and yanked out her wand from her pocket.

The cloud landed a few feet away. "Tsk Tsk Miss granger" Lucius said titling his head back giving her a smirk "Always here to help Mercer" the remaining four came closer stepping ahead of him.

"Well I guess its just a Gryffindor thing" she smirked twirling her wand in her hand "But you wouldn't know anything about that would you" she said leaning on her hip

He licked his lips at her and scanned his eyes up and down at her body "To bad you're a Muggle-Born" he admitted "You would have made a lovely bride for Draco"

She burst out laughing " I would never marry that pig" she spat " it would be like marrying you-"

"You know how sons are so much like there fathers" I hissed

His eyes got hard, and stepped closer "We did not come for you Mercer" he traild

"But plans change" He hissed raising his wand "Stupefy!" he shouted

I apparted disappearing, Hermione followed, I landed behind Lucius yanked his long blonde hair and smashed his face into the ground.

"Now I know pulling hair is juvenile" I whispered yanking his head back and whispering in his ear "But its so much fun" I hissed

"He quickly apparted away "Dammit!" I hissed

I stood up quickly, "Stupefy!" a death eater shouted-I hissed and doubled over

He chuckled darkly-I barley moved up and I flung him across the lawn and he apparted before he had hit the ground.

I was fighting at least three of them, shooting spells left and right. Dust and rock filled the air. I was doing good trying to keep focused ignoring the shouts and screams coming from Edward.

"JACK!" Hermione screamed

I looked back at Hermione she was having trouble defending off Mcnair-he laughed at her helplessness, she had lost her wand-she could of apparted, but I knew she was not the skilled with it yet because she had not learned that long ago.

"What do you do now Mercer?" Mcnair laughed as he yanked back Hermione's hair forcing her on her knees-wand at her throat.

"Hermione Apparate!" I yelled to her ignoring McNair

She gave out a whimper "Jack I'm T-"

I shook my head " Hermione you have to just move a little bit-"

"Trying to save your mudblood" he laughed darkly

Hermione looked at me-her eyes filled with tears-she new what I had to do-everything thing she had believed me to be, anything she had ever thought of me-would change forever.

"Hermione close your eyes" I told her with all seriousness

She was shaking terribly by now-not because of Mcnair, because of me what I was going to do.

She faintly disappeared in a swirl of white mist barley making it to my side, gasping and clutching my leg-letting out a grateful sigh knowing she was safe with me.

"JACK!" She screamed looking behind her

McNair swiped me up from the ground in his black mist, I tried to apparate out but we clung to each other-I flung him down to the ground. I l quickly looked down around finding him back on the ground as the rest of the death eaters were attacking Hermione-who had just gotten her wand.

I landed in a swirl of white mist a few feet away from Mcnair that lead the torture party, I threw my wand hand over my head and shouted the most unforgivable thing.

"AVADA KEDVRA!" A green flash hit Mcnair

His body turned towards me-his body shaking slightly.

"You-" that's all he uttered before he fell to the ground dead

I wasn't scared ashamed for what I had just done-I felt somewhat relived. So much pain, sadness, anger, and distress I held in for so long was coming out and taking over.

I liked it.

What happened in the next few moments I could not tell you-all I could tell was the feeling. Complete power-I had power over my life. I had not limitations no boundaries-I wasn't going by law. I was going by my heart and what I thought was right.

And they deserved everything that came to them.

The dust had cleared it was silent-four death eaters laid scattered on the Cullen's lawn.

Dead.

Lucius struggled as I yanked his hair back "I've never took you for a killer Mercer" he gasped trying to sound brave.

I waved my wand his hands tied around his back and he was on his knees. "Well I've had a lot of Anger bottled up inside me" I told him knowingly

I laughed "I guess this is what happens when you let go-after so long"

I heard shuffling of feet behind me-Hermione with her head down to scared to look at the dead bodies.

"Jack" she whispered

I turned my body towards her "Did you look?" I asked her softly

She shook her quietly "No"

I placed my hands on her cheeks and placed my head on her forehead "I know what I did was terrible and I don't expect you to forgive me" I told her softly

"There is nothing to forgive" she told me "It's not going to stop" she said mostly to herself coming to realization.

"Is it?" she asked softly as she pulled away

I wanted to lie to her-tell her everything was going to be alright your safe-but it was all lies.

"No its not" I told her looking back at Lucius crouching down to his leverl.

"Hermione hold his head back" I told her softly

She shuffled behind me quick and yanked his head back with a struggle.

"No what this is?" I questioned with a smirk as I pulled out the vial Vertisarum

His and Hermione's eyes widened in shock-he shook violently .

"Your going to tell me everything" I informed him darkly as I poured it down his throat.

He choked for a bit trying not to swallow the vial liquid but he new it was inevitable-there was not going back.

" Does Tom Riddle no I'm here?" I asked

He struggled for a bit-trying to contain his words in his mouth. "NO!" he spat

"We had no idea were you were" he admitted "Like I said none of us came here for you"

I nodded my head "Does he still think I'm in England" I asked

"Yes" he answered

"How many followers came here tonight?" I asked "Were there just five?"

He struggled for a bit "No"

I froze "There was one more" He laughed darkly "She got a little behind schedule" He kept on laughing

Bellatrix

"Bellatrix" I whispered I got up from the ground slowly stepping back from him as he laughed.

Memories from that night kept flowing back into my head-Her laughter filling my ears.

Almost taking over.

"You remember my lovely sister-in-law" he laughed

I spun back around with pure fury enraging me "Were is she?" I growled

He kept on laughing looking down at the ground. "LOOK AT ME!" I screamed

His laughter seized as he looked at my face-amusement still held in his eyes.

"WHERE IS SHE!" I screamed again

He was keeping his mouth shut tightly but he let slip again "She will be here soon" he spat.

"Hermione when she gets here I don't want you here" I told her standing up looking away from Lucius and he struggled against the magical bounds.

"Jack-"

I spun around " NO!" I said grabbing her "You are going to listen to me" I ordered her.

"You cannot see this anymore I won't let you" I let out a sigh " Head back to my house and I'll call Angelina-to let you know to come back" I informed her.

Tears stained her cheeks again "Jack-" she began

I shook my head " I said go" I choked

She nodded her head in tears "Come back to us" she whispered as she disappeared in a swirl of white mist.

She was coming she coming-I was finally going to have satisfaction she was going to get what she deserved.

I was going to show here no Mercy.

I turned back to Lucius and bent down in front of him as he struggled "Do you love your son?" I asked him

He looked at me strangely why I would ask he a question at a time like this

"Yes"

I nodded and lent forward "I'll make sure to tell your son that" I informed him

His eyes bulged out of his head-he trembled all over.

I stood up and held my wand out to the side-he thrashed even more.

"AVADA KEDVRA" I whispered

I couldn't bring myself to look at Edward or the rest of his family, I could feel there intense glares from behind. I could only imagine what they were thinking.

I gathered up the bodies side by side on the lawn closing all there eye lids in respect, I knew I had just slain them but I had respect for the dead, even though they were heartless killers themselves.

I sighed and looked up at the sky, it was a clear night-bright stars filled the night sky up.

The night sky was clear and bright-to me it shouldn't be bright and welcoming, it should be filled with storming clouds and rain coming from the sky. That's what it should be, the night sky was to innocent tonight.

I didn't compare.

I didn't know how long I looked up and the sky until I heard my name being screamed over and over again by Edward.

It almost brought me to tears. He had witnessed what I had done-I was the monster not he.

His screaming voice echoed through the night sounding like thunder almost shaking the ground.

I finally brought enough courage to look over to me right at his family.

Alice seemed almost to be in tears as she clung to Jasper as must as she could, the happy pixie girl that always had a secret twinkle in her eyes-was now gone there was nothing held in her eyes.

Esme shocked me the most she clutched the shield clinging to it as she avoided the electrical zaps that she was receiving. (Not that it would bother the Vampires that much). Her eyes held pain, and sadness-something that I did not understand. She should be disgusted by me.

I was.

I walked over to the shield slowly, the grass crunching under my feet. I stopped about five feet away. I didn't know that to say-what could I say. There was so much that happened in a short about of time. They thought they had new me-but know they see me as a stranger.

I was a lie to them.

I finally brought my head to look at Edward. I couldn't even describe his expression, his face was blank-but his eyes were shifting back and forth not sure what to make of me now.

Seeing this stranger in front of him.

"Please forgive me when I say this" I whispered looking down at the ground not being able to look at there intense stares.

I brought my eyes up to Edward and the rest of his family "What I had just done…." I trailed trying not to choke on my words.

"I'm not sorry" I whispered

Edward's hands dropped from the shield.

"You said you could never hate me" I brought my eyes to Edwards Topaz

My hands were trembling by this time " Now you have a reason" I gave out a long sigh as I looked into the night sky.

"I don't expect you to ever forgive me" I said with a hoarse voice

I looked at his family that stared at me with intense eyes.

"I'm sorry what I have brought upon your family-" I began but a familiar cackle brought my attention I froze.

"HA HA" Came Bellatrix's laughing voice from behind me.

I turned to see the once beautiful women-Age and the years in Azkaban had taken that from her. She wore a black dress the sleeves were tight and were cut to the shoulders and wrist and were held together by threads. Her black leather corset clung to her waist and pushed up her breast. Her hair was frizzy black braids woven through it, gray and almost white streaks, covered the top of her head.

She twisted her wand in her hair as she walked over to me slowly.

"You know how to play" she laughed at me " Itty Bitty Baby Mercer" she teased

I held my wand at my side glaring at her, my Anger finally coming to full circle.

"Baby Mercer" she laughed "I never took you for a killer" she said in amazement

I smirked at her "Well I had a lot of anger boiled up inside me" I said walking up to her a bit.

"You would have made a great death eater" she laughed "To bad you're a filthy Mudblood." She spat.

"Well I would want to be one of Tom's Whores" I spat

Her eyes widened as she titled her head side to side in disbelief.

"You dare speak his name…." she whispered almost that I could barley hear her.

"YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOOD!" She screamed at me.

I smirked and stepped back "Well I'm just a curious lad" I mocked as I refereed to Lucius, as I tightened my wand in my hand my knuckles almost turning white.

"You took him from me" I told her even though she had already new.

She smirked at me " I killed Sirius Black" she sang over and over again as she skipped around over the Cullen's lawn. Her hair whipping around her, her hands held up in the sky chanting "I killed Sirius Black"

"CRUCIO!" I yelled and she fell to the ground with a gasp.

She stared at me with humor in her eyes but her face held some shock.

They say never hit a women; I believe that and even preach it. But this was no women. She never was. She is a raving lunatic, she feeds off peoples pains enjoying the twisted face and clenched eyes as she tortures her victims.

She was going to get what was coming to her, all the pain she has caused to hundreds of victims, Neville's parents, and my Godfather.

I was doing it for them-and for me.

No Mercy.

She stared up at me with amusement held in her eyes, her head held back as she laughed.

"Revenge Mercer" she Laughed "Revenge is a sweet thing isn't it" she laughed

She cackled with her head back looking up into the night sky then bringing her eyes up to me again.

"Yes it is" I Held up my wand and held it between my fingers "Crucio" I whispered

She arched her back and started to laugh, she was a sadist she enjoyed pain.

I had to go beyond pain with her-I want her to feel as much torture as her victims have felt over the 19 years she had been a Death Eater.

I was going to go beyond the Crucio.

I let my wand down with a sigh "This isn't going to work" I whispered standing up and stepping back a bit.

"Not like this" I looked back at Bellatrix , she laid on the ground her hands over her head threading the grass between her fingers singing to herself quietly as she stared into the night sky.

I walked over to her quickly and yanked her head up and pulled her hair back, my wand at her throat.

She laughed at me "If I knew you wanted to get rough…." She teased "We could have just skipped with the foreplay-"

I yanked her head back to shut her up "SHUT UP!" I hissed

"Oh come on Luv." She cooed "Don't you want to play" she teased as she ran her hand down my leg.

I threw her down into the ground into disgust "Come get me" I apparted away

Her loud cackle filled the night, she followed me through the woven trees, spells were shot left and right.

I landed on the Cullens lawn gracefully, looking into the sky I had lost her.

I watched the black cloud of mist ready to come swoop me up I quickly apparted to her and threw her down to the ground with a loud bang.

Her body twisted back and forth on the ground I assumed that she had a few broken ribs because her breathing was uneven and she was choking, trying to get air in.

"Oh y-ou d-o no how to play" she barley could make the words come out of her mouth, but I new what she had ment.

I yanked her head back and brought her face close to mine "I'm going to kill you tonight Bellatrix.." I said with strong Malice in my voice, my face held no expression.

"I going to watch the light leave your eyes" I whispered in her ear, I pushed her back on the ground with a thud and she let out a yelp.

"Just as I watched the light leave my Godfather's" I Whispered

She tried to cackle but her choking on air came out in loud coughing.

"So this is all about that blood-traitor" I turned around to see her standing on her legs shaking, holding her left arm to her chest.

"He was your cousin-your family-"

Her eyes bulged out of her head, shaking her head from side to side "HE WAS NO FAMILY OF MINE THAT BLOOD-TRAITOR!" She screamed

I laughed and walking up to her pointing my wand at her throat "Its all about the blood isn't" I spat "You and your pureblood family-you and your sister" I spat

She laughed

"Except for your other sister Andromeda-" I began

She walked over to me quickly taking her wand under my throat. "SHE IS NO SISTER OF MINE-THAT MUDBLOOD LOVER!" She spat

I laughed darkly "Maybe this is why your so deranged" I began "To keep the blood pure there had to be much inbreeding" I laughed

She quickly backhanded

I laughed again holding my cheek "Ah like the saying says-truth hurts doesn't it" playing with my wand around her neck.

"The only thing good about you-was your beauty" She smiled at me "To bad fifth-teen years in Azkaban took that away"

I looked her up and down "Pity" I Tisked

She backhanded me again, I laughed

"Resorting to muggle fighting " I chuckled " I guess breaking your ribs took all your energy" I laughed looking her up and down

I jammed my wand under her throat "You won't be performing any unforgivables tonight Bellatrix" she glared at me still holding her wand tightly at my throat but she was still shaking holding her left arm to her chest trying to keep herself upright

I stepped back from her "Look at you-you can barely stand you pathetic little DeathEater" I cooed

She held her wand over head and shouted stupefy, I waved my wand quickly and a rope shot out and rapped tightly around her neck, choking her to the ground.

"Nineteen years you tortured victims Bellatrix" I said bringing my self down to her choking from, she held her hands to her throat shaking from side to side trying to get air into her lungs.

"Bringing the to madness" I informed her "Neville's' parents for one-they suffered a fate worse then death" I let the ropes from her neck with a wave of my hand.

She hacked and coughed and clutched her hands to her throat trying to get air in, but it just came out raspy.

"You killed for pleasure" I said standing above her " You killed my Godfather out of Pleasure" I whispered

I hauled her up to the ground and grabbed her head in my hands "Now I'm going to do the same"

I brought right hand the upper side of her head and the left lower and jerked her neck to the side.

She fell to the ground with a loud thud, her eyes still over there were now glassy no glint held in her eyes anymore.

I killed her.

I had finally gotten what I have wanted for months, revenge.

I bent down and closed her eyes and picked her up bridal style and laid her down next to the other five bodies. I placed my wand in my pocket.

I snapped my fingers, six vials appeared in my hand. I bent down to each death eater and yanked out a chunk of hair.

Just in case.

I called there wands over by a swift of my hand, they all flew into my palm.

I put the Vials next to the wands.

Next I had to dispose of the body, that wasn't hard.

I had brought them to an active Volcano; there would be no more problem.

I landed back on the Cullen's Lawn; I picked up the wand and Vials off the lawn.

"ANGELINA!" I yelled

Immediately there was a crack a few feet in front of me, Angelina stood there in a purple white polka dot dress crying.

"Sir JACKIE!" She cried as she launched herself onto my chest sobbing. "Angelina very sorry I told Miss Hermione!" she sobbed her harder as she clung to my chest.

"But Angelina was worried about sir Jackie!" she sobbed "Sir Jackie your only thing Angelina has left."

That made my heart clench, I brought her closer to my chest and rested my chin on the top of her head.

"It's alright" I told her softly as I rubbed her back soothingly "I'm alright-Sir Jackie is not leaving you " I assured her as I pulled her back to look into her glassy purple eyes.

"Promise" her bottom lip quivered

I nodded "I Promise"

She sobbed even harder as she clung to me, she blew her nose into her dress as I placed her back on the ground.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked her softly

"Anything Sir Jackie" she sniffed

I smiled at her as I placed my hand on her cheek. "Bring this to the house and hid them in the trunk" I Told her as I showed her the wands and Vials. "And bring back Hermione"

" Angelina will do that for sir Jackie" She squeaked her and the Vials were gone with a crack.

I sighed and stood up.

Not a minute later Hermione appeared in front of me in a white mist.

"Jack!" she cried as she launched herself onto my chest.

She cried even harder as I brought my arms around her. "Everything's alright I'm fine" I told her- as I brushed the back of head with my hand.

"Is she…" she muttered into my chest

My hand stopped on mid stroke "Yeah she is" I whispered

She pulled back and wiped the tears of her face with palm of her hand "it had to be done" she said

I nodded "Yeah it did" I said as I pulled away from her

I ran my hand through my hair and let out a big sigh, and turned around to look at the forest.

"I have to go back" It wasn't a question.

I felt her arms wrap around my waist and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"After all this-" I sighed and looked down "Everything I have been avoiding-everything I have been trying to escape from-" I choked out

"I've been so selfish" I choked, as I looked towards the clear night sky "I'm just so tired of trying of losing everything-everyone" I clutched onto Hermione's hands.

"Wanting to escape from everything you have been through" she began

"Does no make you selfish" she stressed

I gave another sigh, and pushed off from her.

"What are we going to do about them?" Hermione asked as she inclined her head towards the shield that held the Cullen family inside. "Where eventually going to have to let them out"

"I know" I gave another sigh.

I gave a stressful sigh "Go back to the house and ask Angelina for my Pensive" I said not looking at her

"What?"

"Just do it!" I snapped

She gave a nod and she was gone, she was back not even a minute carrying the small sliver bowl with mist coming off the sides.

"I don't understand what this is going to do?" she questioned, but ignored her as I took the pensive out of her hands as I made my way over to the shield slowly.

"This will explain everything." I told them as placed the pensive down a few feet away from the shield "Come to me when your done-and only when your done" I said looking at the house not at them.

"Let the shield down when I'm gone" I told Hermione as I turned away from the shield.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Chapter two.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jack, I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, I just own Jack

For the next three days I spent locked up in my room with a box of cigarettes and three bottles of bottles of whiskey.

Hermione stayed with me for those three days either holding me as I laid in my bed, or just sitting there reading-nor words were spoken in those three days.

On the fourth day as I lay on the bathroom floor puking for about two hours, I finally got in the shower to bath. I stayed in there for about an hour trying to soothe the knots in my back.

I finally stepped out and dried off, I changed into black jeans and a black sweater

Hermione was sitting at the edge of my bed when I came back into my room, the Pensive was in her hands.

They were here.

"Alice dropped this off" She spoke as she placed the sliver bowl on the floor.

I gave a nod and walked to my dresser and pulled out a cigarette.

"They want to see you" she told me. "Edward wants to see you"

I clenched my eyes shut, why would they want to see after all the horrible things I have done, I lied to them. They told me all of there secrets- and I hid everything from them.

"They probably hate me" I spoke in a hoarse voice, as I placed my cigarette on my dresser.

"Jack" she began "There concerned-confused" she came behind me and wrapped her arms around my chest.

"There are so many questions that need to be answered.." she trailed "The Pensive made them more confused-they need to speak with you" she told me softly

Tears brimmed my eyes. "I don't think I'm strong enough.." I choked out "After what I did-I can't look at them-" I sobbed as I fell to the ground.

She held my tightly to her chest, rocking me back and forth as I cried into her chest. She rubbed my neck as she sang to me softly. Ever few moments she would say ' you are strong. 'You can do it-I'll be there with you the whole time'.

When I was finally done crying I picked myself off the floor, I brushed the tears off my face.

"I'm scared" I whispered

She laced her hand with mine "I'll be there with you" she said softly " I won't leave your side."

I Gave a nod and headed down my room downstairs, and slipped my coat on, I didn't bother to put shoes on.

"Let's go" she grabbed my hand and we were gone.

We landed on the edge of the forest which led to the Cullen's white Mansion; Hermione grabbed my hand and led me to the white door of there home.

The door opened slowly before we even got on the porch, there stood Carlisle.

He smiled-something I was not expecting.

"Come in Jack" he said softly

I was hesitate at first but Hermione tugged on my hand gently, we brushed passed him.

They were all there scattered around the living room, waiting for me.

Esme was by my side in a second wrapping her arms around me gently "Come sit" she steered me and Hermione to a love sat in the middle of the room.

I had to down my head to ignore all of there intense glares, especially Edward's.

I couldn't bare to look at him, not after all I have done.

I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry I lied to you all" I began, looked up leaning my elbows on my knees and sitting forward. "I know its not fare-all of you entrusted me to keep your secrets-but" I began but I couldn't bring the words out of my mouth.

Hermione squeezed my hand "It's alright" she whispered.

I felt tears brimming my eyes "when I came here to Forks I wanted a new life.." I trailed "I wanted to escape everything that I have been through in the last seven years-I wanted to erase everything start clean" I whispered as I started blankly at the white walls.

"I didn't expect any of this to happen-to get involved" I looked at them, the held onto my ever word "To attached"

I brought my eyes to Edward, his expression was unreadable as always, his hands clenched in his pockets, his topaz eyes never left mine.

"You lied to us all" Came Rosalie's smooth voice "You're a lie to us!" she spat

She stood there enraged her fist clenched at her sides. "How can we trust you?"

Emmett tried yanking her back but she pushed him back with out any effort, that he almost flew off the couch.

"You killed Humans-you killed innocent people-"

"Innocent!" I yelled as I shot up " Did you even look in the Pensive to see what there kind has done to the world-"

"It gives you no right to take there life from them-"

"WHAT GAVE THEM THE RIGHT TO KILL MY FAMILY!" As I shouted a vase shattered across the room. "THEY TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!"

"They killed discriminately!" I spat "They got what they dissevered" I yelled.

"Rosalie sit down" Carlisle ordered

She shook her head at me in disgust "No-

"Sit!" he barked.

She sat down hesitantly.

"Jack we have a few questions?" Carlisle began

I laughed as I stood up "Just a few" I pulled out a cigarette

"Jack" she snapped

I gave her a look as I lit my Cigarette and leaned against the wall facing there family.

"In few memories that we have seen-it was mentioned The-Boy-who-lived?" he furrowed his brow "What did they mean"

I gave a long sigh "were to began" I murmured

I rubbed my temple and blew out a puff of smoke "Seventeen years ago there was a dark Lord Named Tom Riddle-obsessed with purebloods-wanting to wipe out all Muggle-borns and muggles alike" I began

"Muggles?" questioned Emmet

I sighed and rubbed my temple. "It's a term used for no magic folk" I took a drag off my cigarette

"Muggle-borns are non magical families giving birth to a child that is a witch or wizard" I let out a puff of smoke

"Tom wanted to wipe exterminate all the Muggle-borns" I said closing my eyes for a minute " A lot of pureblood families joined him called death-eaters"

I pushed myself off the wall "Torturing and killing ever Muggle and Muggle-born alike"

I took in a long breath. "My parents and a handful of people fought against him" I whispered "The order of the Phoenix they were called".

" Most of them ended up dead-like my parents" I whispered-I closed my eyes pushing back the tears.

"My parents went into hiding-when I was a year old" I said reopening my eyes

They all stared at me intently hanging onto my every word.

I couldn't bring myself continue, "Hermione" I whispered hoarsely.

She new what I ment without even looking back at me

"The reason why Jack's parents went into hiding because Tom wanted them all dead" she Began "Because of a Prophecy"

"Prophecy?" Esme questioned

Hermione Nodded "It was made about Jack before he was even born" she began "Tom feared it so much that he went to kill Jack and His parents" She whispered

"What was the Prophecy about?" Jasper questioned

Hermione's eyes ment mine, seeing if it was alright to continue

I gave a sigh "None shall live if the other survives" I whispered taking in a drag.

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked

I pushed off the wall and let out a puff of smoke, Hermione continued

" Well-" she began but I cut her off

"One of us has to die at the end" I said sitting back on the couch. "Neither of us can both survive-it has to be me or him"

"But in the Pensive it seemed as if Tom was dead?" Alice questioned

I walked past them on the couch facing the massive window that took up the whole back of there home. "That Night of my parents murder-Tom came to my house" I began " He killed my father James first, while my Mother hid with me upstairs" I whispered as I took in another drag and continued

"She begged for my life-and offered hers in return" I choked "He killed her next-he was after me next-but something unexpected happened" I said turning around to face them

"What?" Carlisle questioned intently

I sighed "Nobody can survive the Killing curse" I informed "One of the Three Unforgivable's"

" Crucio , Imperio, and Avavda Kedavre" Hermione whispered "Caught using them-

"Will send you one straight ticket to Azkaban" I said cutting Hermione off

She nodded knowingly.

"But I survived the Killing curse" I told them "Avavda Kedavre"

Alice shifted in her seat "The one you used to kill the Death eaters"

I gave a nod "Yes" and took in another drag.

"How did you survive?" Jasper smooth voice asked from next to Alice

I let out a puff of smoke "Love" I answered

"Love?" Came Edward's velvety voice from across the room

"Yes-when my Mother died she gave me the ultimate protection" I began " By love for me-it was old magic-something Tom didn't foresee" I answered. "he couldn't touch me"

"For years the wizarding world thought Tom to be gone from the world" I waved my hand "they saw me as a savory-calling me the-

"The-Boy-Who-Lived" Alice whispered

I nodded

"So how did he come back into power?" Alice Questioned

I sighed again and faced them, my right arm crossing over my chest, the other resting at my side holding the cigarette in my hand.

"Tom was thought to be destroyed-but he was only wounded that night-" I began slowly. "He was left a parasite feeding off life to sustain his pathetic existence" I spat

"For thirteen years he feed and feed off of living creatures-trying to regain his strength…until" I trailed

Hermione gave a sigh "Until the Triwizard tournament" Hermione stated

"You mean those three task we saw you doing was a Tournament!" Esme gasped covering her mouth "That's- Why would they make you do that?"

"I didn't exactly enter the Tournament" I informed them

Alice nodded her head "You didn't enter you were tricked" She stated

I nodded my head at her, knowingly.

"Little did I know I was being couched by a Deatheater disused as Professor Moody-a famous Aurror" I informed them

"Aurror?" Jasper questioned

I sighed "Dark Wizard catcher-half the cells in Azkaban are filled because of him." I said taking in a puff of smoke.

"Barty crouch Jr." I Began "He was sent to Azkaban years ago for the Torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom" I lent out a drag

"Till this day I don't know how he escaped" I said waving my hand around

I brought my self next to Hermione he gave my arm a comforting squeeze.

I ignored it. "He found Tom barely living nor dead" I whispered "He found him in the care of a DeathEater!" I spat

I tried to subdue the anger in me-but it was boiling inside me, I wanted to hit something anything.

A wave of calmness flew through me, that washed away some of my anger

I brought my eyes to Jasper "Thank you" I whispered, he nodded

"The DeathEater that took care of Tom for thirteen years was…" I tried to speak but it was to gritted and filled with Malice.

"Jack?" Came Hermione's concerned voice from next to me, she tried to grab my hand but I snatched it away.

"Jack…" She sighed bringing her eyes up to me. "It's Alright-take your time" She soothed.

I gave a reluctant nod and began slowly "My Father James when he was growing up Had Three close friends-basically brothers" I informed them "Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and…." I stopped and rubbed my temple trying to soothe my anger.

"Peter Pettigrew!" I spat.

I felt Hermione tense from next to me, I watched as she closed her eyes breathing in deeply.

I clenched my eyes shut trying to calm my anger, Jasper power helped slightly.

"When my parents went into hiding…" I began slowly pinching the bridge of my nose. "They had a secret keeper-the only one to know where my parent and I were hidden-"

I opened my eyes, to find Hermione's hand laced with mine, I pulled away she gave stressful sigh.

"But My parents were Betrayed" I told them "My Father's dear Friend, Peter Pettigrew…."

I brought my eyes to the Cullen's who stared at me with intense eyes.

"Sold us out to Tom" I said taking in a drag "The man that he had grown up with-who he considered an dear friend- a BROTHER" I Spat

"Why did he do such a thing?" Esme asked softly

I brought my eyes to her, they held sadness and concern.

"Why?" I laughed as I let out a drag "Power" I told them

She furrowed her brow "Power?"

I laughed again "Power" I rubbed my temple "Tom offered him unlimited power if he told him were we were hiding" I told them as I lent back against the wall.

"Some friend" Emmett said with full sarcasm

I heard a growl erupt from across the room, Edward stood there staring at Emmett with a hard glare.

"Sorry" He bowed his head

I let out laugh "Its alright"

"Continue Jack" Carlisle said bringing his eyes back to mine.

I nodded my head "After My parents were killed-my Godfather Sirius came to Godric's Hollow" I began "He found me there by my mother's dead body-he took me away" I said taking in a drag

"After he new I was safe-he went to go find Peter to confront him" I said letting out the drag.

"He nearly killed him when he saw Peter" I said rolling my cigarette between my fingers. "Regrettably the Aurrors got in the way-before my Godfather could kill the Bastard." I spat.

I took in another drag "But he got away the son of a bitch" I muttered

"How?" Alice asked

I looked up at her, she was leaning forward in her sit looking up at me her eyes filled with concern.

"When he was being trialed at the Ministry of Magic-" I began

"Ministry of magic?" Jasper questioned

I let out a drag "Our government" I answered

He nodded

"Peter was an Animagiues-he could change into a animal of his choosing" I began "he turned into a rat an escaped" letting out a drag

"Ironic isn't it" I said coking my head at them

I rolled the cigarette between my fingers and looked down at the ground "For thirteen years I lived in peace with my only family I had left" I said taking in a drag "With My godfather Sirius Black"

"But my Fourth Year in Hogwarts" I said looking up at them "Everything changed-I was having Visions of Tom coming back into power-bits and pieces"

I heard Alice Gasp a few feet away "You have Visions Like me" she seemed excited for a bit

I laughed "Not quite like yours" I said rubbing my temple "The night Tom was wounded-he transferred some of his powers to me-I can speak Parseltongue" I began

"What?" Alice

I laughed "I can talk to snakes-strange I know" I said shifting on my feet "But is frowned upon in the wizarding world-your seem as a dark wizard" I laughed

Hermione snorted "It's all a bunch of rubbish is what it is" she said crossing her arms over her chest letting out a huff.

"There not visions like yours Alice" I began "The only mark that Tom left on me was a scar-and through that scar we are connected" I said letting out a sigh

"When Tom was regaining strength-I could see things just of him" I said sitting up "Bits and pieces of what he was planning to do with me-but I wasn't to sure" I said with a frustrated sigh

"I Kept seeing Peter and Barty Crouch in a abandon home" I said standing up walking to the window again staring into the forest "Tom looked a sickly baby in the blanket" I muttered

I shook my head "He can enter my mind and I can do the same" I said rubbing my temple

"Then why didn't you just stop him by finding him" Rosalie began "You could enter his mind" she said with a snooty tone

I spun around to face her "Its not something easily done Rosalie!" I spat "It s takes a lot of mental strength to keep him out of my own Mind"

I pointed my finger at her that held the cigarette in my hand "If I let my guard down once so I could read his mind…" I trailed with a growl "He would make me lose everything I had left" I spat

"Jack" Came Hermione's soothing voice

I glanced at her and stepped back from Rosalie.

"Do you know what Tom would do for fun Rosalie?" I wasn't really asking a question, but she gave me quailing look anyway.

I laughed "He would bring in random witches, wizards, and muggles of all ages" I began "He put images into there mind of horrible things-things you couldn't even imagine" I whispered to her as I crouched down

"He would only stop" I said letting out a drag "When they were pleading for death" I stood back up "And finally kill them"

"He would have his fellow Deatheaters gather Dark Werewolves" I said staring at the Cullen's "Like Fenir Greyback for one-one of the worst"

I rolled the cigarette between my hands "An eat Infants and children" I heard Esme gasp from across the room "Alive"

"Or he would turn some into Werewolves" I said with a shrug taking in a drag

There was an eerie silence that filled the whole home; Esme looked as if she would break down in tears-well if she could.

It seemed as if hours went by before someone spoke.

"Is that why Edward couldn't read your mind" Came Carlisle voice from behind me.

"Yes it s called Occulmency" I said taking in a long drag "I couldn't risk anything"

"You could have trusted us" Came Alice's voice "We would have helped you"

I gave a pitifully laugh "That's why I didn't say anything" I began as I felt a tear fall down my cheek "These are my problems not yours" I whispered, but I new they all heard me.

"You shouldn't have to bare this alone-" Jasper again

I spun around sharply and headed toward him "Yes I do!" I shouted

"Jack!" Hermione said alarmed as she stood up "there right-"

I shook my head with a laugh "No there not I have to do this alone" I choked "You know why?"

"Jack" she choked stepping towards me, tears falling down her eyes.

Carlisle stood up "Jack why do you have to do this alone?" he questioned me

"because it either me or him at the end" I sobbed "Its me or him-" I began as tears fell down my eyes

"I don't want them to see me at the end" I said letting out another sob, barely seeing through my tears "I don't want them to see me if the worst would happen to me"

I let out a long breath to control myself

" I don't want them to see me laying there-" I choked "Broken" I finished

"You've been through so much" Began Esme "For someone so young" she whispered looking up at me with loving eyes.

I let out a laugh "Well that's my life" I said shifting my feet looking down at the ground.

"It shouldn't have to be" came Rosalie, her eyes held some compassion and guilt

I smiled at her "Well it is" I said sadly taking in a long drag and letting it out.

And I disappeared into a cloud of white mist.


End file.
